


Dishabilitation

by Nellancholy



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Deepthroating, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Chisato has been a bad, bad girl.It's up to Officer Maruyama to set her right.(Dishabillé: the state of being only partly or scantily clothed.)
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Kudos: 10





	Dishabilitation

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a [a piece of naughty Aya fanart](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3939924),and got inspired to make this.

A warm tingle ran down Chisato’s thighs as she sat splay-legged on her bed, one arm cuffed to the headboard. Even in her camisole and panties, she felt a little warmer than usual.

Her breath caught as Aya clicked into the room on her heels, the revealing police uniform that Chisato ordered fitting snugly on her. It left little to the imagination, exposing her midriff and thighs to the air, and to Chisato’s hungry gaze. Aya’s thick shaft swayed with each step she took, already wrapped in hot pink rubber and peeking out under the barely-there miniskirt.

Her face flushed red as she stood by Chisato’s bed, the deeply familiar sensation of performance anxiety hitting her again. “Aha, Shirasagi-san. You’ve been a naughty, naughty girl, giving us so much trouble to catch you. But now we’ve put a stop to your…” She bit her lip.

“Penis crimes.” Chisato gently cued Aya under her breath. She made a mental note to practice script memorization more with her in the future.

“P-penis crimes, yes.” Aya reached up to cup Chisato’s cheeks, already just as red as her own. “Shirasagi-san…you’re a promising young lady. S-so in lieu of penis prison, we’ve decided to release you…conditional on your rehabilitation…”

“O-oh my…” Chisato fluttered her eyelashes, scooting back on the bed to ease her panties down and allowing her own cock to peek out. “O-officer Maruyama…I believe you’ll find I’m not easy to tame…”

Aya cupped her free hand, snapping her hip forward to bat her erection in her palm like a baton. “That remains to be seen…Chisato.” Her lips parted in an attempt at a sadistic sneer, though it came out looking more like she had a stomach ache. “I’ll be sure to work your adorable, rebellious cock dry…now, how about we start by stroking that little thing?” With that, she moved to straddle Chisato, doing her best to be an imposing presence.

“How about you…make me, officer?” Chisato’s free hand reached up, groping over Aya’s ample butt, close to bursting out of her skirt before moving down, just short of her own throbbing womanhood.

“A-ahem! T-talking back to me?” Aya looked genuinely affronted. “Maybe that mouth of yours will be better put to use…” Swaying her hip sharply to the side, Aya’s cock slapped Chisato across her jaw, almost hard enough to make her flinch…just a little. A jolt of pleasure surged through Chisato, bringing her lust to a boil. There was no point resisting. Her hand gripped onto her shaft moist with sweat and dripping precum, wasting no time in establishing a fast and steady rhythm.

“Ha, good girl. But I’ll make sure you don’t get smart with me again…” Angling herself down, Aya thrust straight into Chisato’s mouth, her swollen head easily reaching Chisato’s throat. As she gagged, Chisato felt the heat in her body swell to fill her entire being. Maybe she shouldn’t have…warmed up so much before Aya’s arrival, but there was no turning back now. Sucking in air through her nose,she let her tongue and cheeks constrict around Aya, her own hand doing her best to keep her right on the edge.

“Making ME cum? I don’t think so…” Aya grabbed a handful of Chisato’s golden locks, slamming into her throat. “But we’re just getting started!” Reaching back, Aya gave Chisato’s balls a firm squeeze with her hand.

That was just what Chisato needed. With a deep moan, muffled by the throbbing baton in her mouth, her back arched, thick sprays of cum blasting out to stain her bed and Aya’s arm. Her eyes narrowed in bliss, her entire body going limp for a moment.

“Agh…not a good girl. Nnnh…but I guess it’s a start. I’m not done with you yet…” Spreading her legs into a split for a moment, Aya turned herself over to shove her butt in Chisato’s face and lie down with her face near Chisato’s still-throbbing cock, all without pulling out. “I’d better get a good taste of what you’re p-packing, Chisato…” Pitching forward, her glossy pink lips parted, taking her prisoner into her warm, wet mouth. She took a moment to swirl her tongue over its length, providing some semblance of cleaning off the sweat and cum. “Mmmph…ready…? Oh wait…you can’t answer.” With Chisato continuing to gag on her, Aya rocked her head back and forth, vocal training serving her well as she kept her breath while sucking firmly.

“Ughn…mrrrrmph…” Chisato, for her part, continued to gasp and moan, sending vibrations straight into Aya’s shaft and thighs. Hungrily, her hand pawed and grabbed at Aya’s butt, rolling up the skirt to push her thumb into her butt.

“Grrrrr…” Aya’s growl vibrated through Chisato in turn, Chisato’s lust driving her to pick up speed. “L-liking my a-anus so much?! Looks like we have to really milk all the p-penis crime outta you…kya?!” Her clumsy monologue was interrupted by another surge of cum from Chisato, staining her face and pretty pink locks. “A-aha…” She took a moment to wipe her face on the sheets, before standing to withdraw her baton from Chisato’s mouth, leaving strands of drool behind.

Chisato gasped, her body splayed across the mattress. Already her breath was weaker, but the most energetic part of her was still standing strong. “A-aya…please…more…”

“Hmm? Did I say you could use that name?” She reached back, grabbing the back of Chisato’s head to force her face into her butt. “Maybe if you know your place…”

“Aghn…gah…!” Chisato gasped, desperately taking in every breath she could, and every trace of Aya’s scent. “O-officer Maruyama…please…”

“Oh, alright!” Aya smiled, genuinely bright and happy as she moved down, preparing to ride Chisato reverse cowgirl. “My a-ass will show you the error of your ways…” Carefully, forcing herself to make eye contact with her beloved as she performed for her, she spread herself with her fingers, letting out a soft whine as she took her in. “Hope you’re not too tired to put in work! Rehabilitation is your effort!”

“M-maruyama-san…!” Chisato throbbed, completely immersed in her fantasy. “I-I will not let you down!” Bracing herself against the headboard, the handcuffs jingled as she thrust up to meet Aya, their hips slapping together as they worked themselves up. Onstage, and in this little fantasy, they kept perfect time with each other.

“Rrrrgh…” Resting her hands on Chisato’s thighs, putting her weight down, Aya felt herself throb and pulse as well. “G-good job, Chisato! I-I’m getting close…show me your commitment!”

“Ohhhhhh…! Aya…ayaayaayaaya…! Nnngh…” Chisato’s voice reached its peak as she gave one more thrust, emptying the last drops of her cream into Aya.

“C-chisato-chan…!” Aya’s voice rose in turn to its natural, sweet register as Aya the police officer ceased and Aya the girlfriend of Chisato returned. “Hyaaaaa…!” Her prostate clenched and her balls contracted as she came, her condom rapidly filled to bursting. “Aha…aha…” She got off and tied off the condom, still gaping as she gave Chisato a gentle pat on the head. “Not bad…now get some sleep.” She pretended to wave and leave. “We’ll continue your…rehabilitation tomorrow.”

* * *

Chisato awoke from her multiple-orgasm-induced nap later that evening, reluctantly opening her eyes to behold the untied condoms and the wads of tissue paper, as well as the unmistakable scent permeating the room. All products of her particularly indulgent Friday night session of self-love.

As contented as she felt, and as much as the dull tingling in her lower body had yet to cease, she certainly couldn’t lie around and wait for someone to walk in on her. Quickly, she unlocked the handcuffs and got up to throw her window open to cool off and let the smell out.

She gathered up the…sanitary supplies scattered across the bed and wrapped them in a plastic bag, before adjusting the sheets to hide any stray stains.

And finally…she reached over to her laptop sitting on the bedside table and clicked away from the particularly steamy piece of fanart she left displayed to…motivate herself. She supposed it was inevitable that as they got more famous, those who called themselves fans would get more and more bold in the ways they showed their appreciation.

If she ever found out who drew that, she’d be sure to give them a good smack on their head. But for now…she couldn’t complain about their…assistance in her fantasy.

It was just as well. Chisato and Aya had been dating for months now, but they had yet to go…all the way. Chisato didn’t mind taking it slow. Aya knew she could ask whenever she was finally ready.

And with that said…

Chisato picked up her phone and smiled, kicking idly as she tapped out a message.

“Good evening, Aya-chan. Wanna get some breakfast tomorrow?”


End file.
